Stuck
by BulmaWannabe
Summary: What happens when you put DBZ and YuGiOh characters together in the shadow realm? Chaos and Romance, of course! R for later chapters. Yaoi


Bulma_Wannabe: Helloooo!!!!! Iiiiii'mmmmm baaaaack!!!!! hehe...ahem...ok... This story will be great, and you all will love it!!!!! *insane laughter*   
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Ok, you're terrifying me now...  
  
Jessicakittydemon: Help...!!!  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *more insane laughter* No one can help you now!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *mysteriously appears and wacks Bulma_Wannabe on the head*   
  
Jessicakittydemon: *hides behind Kurayami Ryuu* Yikes!!   
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *pokes Bulma_Wannabe cautiously* Are you alive?  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *whimper* My head...  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Oh darn...  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *subdued* Well...ok...let's get this over with... *turns to Kurayami Ryuu*   
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *glares suspiciously* What do you want...?  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *innocent smile* Disclaimer?  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *hides behind jessicakittydemon*  
  
Jessicakittydemon: *looks behind her* What are you doing back there?  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *moves away from jessicakittydemon* That sounds so wrong...  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *places hands on hips* Ahem...Today would be ok with me...  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: No, absolutely not!! Never!!!!!  
  
Jessicakittydemon: I'll say it!!  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *falls into Jessicakittydemon's arms sobbing in relief* Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!  
  
Jessicakittydemon: But...um...what's a disclaimer?  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: AAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *starts pulling hair out in big chunks*  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: You know, that look isn't really you...  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *the evilest death glare imaginable* YOU WILL SAY THE DISCLAIMER.....NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jessicakittydemon and Bakura: *hides behind Kurayami Ryuu*  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *moves to hide behind Bakura*  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: Don't move!!! Say it!!!!  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *glows* It!!  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: The characters in this story do not belong to these people...*falls to knees* THANK YOU GOD!!!!!!  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *sobs happily*  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Stuck  
  
  
  
"Mmhph..."  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Well, I know who you're on..."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Quite suddenly, everyone is thrown everywhich direction. "When I say get off, I mean it!!" An angry Vegeta glared around at the dismal landscape. "Hmph...Where are we?"  
  
"And what happened to that...thing?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Who knows...he probably let it get away," Vegeta said, pointing at Goku.  
  
"Hmm? Uh, let what get away?" Goku asked, standing up and looking around. "Wow, where are we?"  
  
"Moron," Vegeta muttered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"It came from right over there," Yugi whispered, pointing to a large gravestone.   
  
"Let's go," Bakura whispered. "And whatever you do...be quiet."  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Quiet!" Vegeta snapped. "I heard something."  
  
Everyone went silent, straining to hear the slightest sound possible.  
  
"It's moving closer," Vegeta mumbled. Glancing at Goku and Gohan, they started to power up.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
"Stop!" Yami gasped. He looked at Bakura. "What is that?"  
  
"How should I know, baka?" Bakura muttered angrily. "You three stay here. I'm going to go find out."  
  
"I'll come with you," Yami said.  
  
"No, you will not," Bakura said. "You stay here with the others. You'll be safe that way."  
  
Yami frowned. "You're not going by yourself. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Too dangerous, my ass," Bakura growled. "I'm going, you're not, that's final." He walked off, ignoring Yami's protests.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Ready?" Goku asked. Vegeta and Gohan nodded.   
  
They could hear footsteps drawing closer. Just as the figure started to round the corner, they each let loose a small, concentrated blue beam of energy.   
  
The figure stood still for a moment, eyes wide in shock, then fell over, not uttering a single sound.  
  
After a moment of silence, Goku asked, "Did we kill it?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
There was a shocked silence as they all watched Bakura fall over.   
  
"Is he dead?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Shh...look," Yami whipered.  
  
They turned and looked as three figures moved in around Bakura's body.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Did we kill him?" Goku asked.  
  
"No. He's just unconcious, I think," Gohan replied.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I can take care of that."  
  
"You'll have to get through me first."  
  
They spun around to the owner of the new voice.  
  
"And who are you?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"My name is Yami. And you are...?"  
  
"Where are we?" Vegeta asked, ingnoring the other's question.  
  
"We are in the Shadow World." Yami answered. Then he grinned. "And he's the only way out of here." He nodded at Bakura.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What's going on over there?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I don't know," Yugi said, "But I'm going to go and find out." He started to walk off.  
  
"Wait for me!" Ryou said, following Yugi.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
"What do you mean he's the only way out?" Vegeta demanded.   
  
"Exactly what I said," Yami replied. "He's the only way out." He frowned, then asked, "How did you get here, anyway?"  
  
"How should I know?" Vegeta growled. "It was all his fault." He pointed over at Goku.  
  
"I know how we got here!" Goku said. "It was like this..." He took a deep breath. "Ok, there was this big, um...thing, and it attacked the city, so we came, and we blew it up, and there was a ripping sound, and a big, black hole appeared, and we got sucked inside...and here we are!!"  
  
After a moment of stunned silence, Yami said, "What?"  
  
"Ok, there was this big thing, it attacked the..."  
  
"I get it!" Yami said quickly.   
  
"What's going on?" A young boy's voice popped up.   
  
"I thought I told you guys to stay over there and wait for me," Yami said.   
  
"We got bored," The boy said. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Goku, this is my son, Gohan, and that is Vegeta," Goku answered happily.  
  
"I'm Yugi, and this is Ryou. You've already met Yami, and that is Bakura." Yugi waved at Bakura's unconcious form.   
  
Right then, Bakura groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?" He mumbled.  
  
"You were attacked," Yami stated calmly. "Didn't I tell you it was dangerous to go off by yourself? But no, you wouldn't listen. And look what happened!"  
  
"Shut up," Bakura grumbled. He sat up and looked around. "If they attacked me, then why are they still alive?"  
  
"Because we don't kill," Ryou said. "Remember?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Bakura grumbled. "Although the reasoning behind that is still unclear." He stood up and frowned. "Why did you attack me?"  
  
"Well, because we're in an unfamiliar place, and we didn't know if you were dangerous or not," Gohan supplied.  
  
"Oh trust me, he is dangerous when he wants to be," Ryou said.  
  
"Thanks for the support," Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked. "It's the truth. You can be down right scary sometimes."  
  
"I don't care," Bakura growled. "I want you to shut up, NOW!"  
  
"Enough of this childish squabbling!" Vegeta said angrily. "You!" He pointed at Bakura. "We were told you could get us out of here. Is this true?"  
  
Bakura smirked. "Maybe."  
  
"That's not an answer!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I know," Bakura grinned.  
  
"Um, Bakura...I don't know if you should do that..." Goku started nervously.  
  
"Do what?" Bakura asked lightly.   
  
"Get him mad...?" Goku said, taking a couple steps back. Gohan followed him.  
  
"Oh, am I making you mad?" Bakura taunted Vegeta.  
  
"Answer me..." Vegeta took a step toward Bakura threateningly.  
  
"Ah, ah...Remember, I'm the only one who can get you out of here," Bakura teased. "If you hurt me, you're stuck here...forever."  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled. "You're almost as bad as that blue-haired bitch back home!"  
  
Bakura frowned. "Almost? Not worse?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Nope."  
  
"Shit...I'll have to work on that..." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Um...guys?" Goku half-whispered.  
  
"What?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Uh, sorry to interupt but, I'm hungry," Goku said timidly.  
  
"Hungry?" Bakura stared in disbelief. "How can you be hungry at a time this!?"  
  
"Kakarott, you are an idiot!" Vegeta yelled. "Here we are, stuck in a 'Shadow World' and you're worried about your stomach?"  
  
"How stupid can you be?" Bakura demanded. "I am the only chance you have to get out of here, and you interupt us to say you're hungry?"  
  
At the same time, they yelled, "Baka!!"  
  
There was a moment of silence in which everyone hid behind some one else, Goku hid behind all of them, and Vegeta and Bakura stared at each other in half shock, half awe.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Vegeta smirked. "You know, it's his fault we're even here."  
  
Bakura chuckled. "I'm not surprised."   
  
Vegeta frowned. "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Yes, I can get you out," Bakura said. "But I don't know if I want to let you leave."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I haven't found some one this fun to anger in a long time," Bakura smirked.   
  
Vegeta thought a moment, then smirked. "Tell you what, how about a trade?"  
  
"A trade?" Bakura asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. You let me out, and you can keep them." He nodded at Goku and Gohan. "And I have two more on the other side you can have as well."  
  
"Really..." Bakura said thoughtfully. "Interesting."  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said. "You can't do that!"  
  
"And why not?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Uh...well, because it's wrong," Gohan replied.  
  
"So?"   
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Watch me." Vegeta walked over to Bakura and held out his hand. "Deal?"  
  
"Bakura," Yami said threateningly.  
  
Bakura smirked at Yami, then shook Vegeta's hand. "Deal. Stand back."  
  
As Vegeta stepped back, a glowing, golden light surrounded Bakura, rushing around him with tornado-like speed.   
  
"I won't let you!" Gohan yelled. He flew at Bakura, but was knocked away with surprising force.   
  
"Bakura!" Yami yelled, but could not be heard above the rushing of the wind.   
  
Then, quite suddenly, it stopped. The light disappeared, making the world seem darker than before.  
  
"Where's the exit?" Vegeta growled into the echoing silence.   
  
"Well...there isn't one," Bakura said quietly. He looked around at everyone, then said, "I can't get us out."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *glaring daggers at Kurayami Ryuu and Jessicakittydemon* You realize, don't you, that I wrote almost ALL of that?  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Well, yes, you did most of the typing, but I came up with many ideas...more than her anyway. *points at Jessicakittydemon*  
  
Jessicakittydemon: I'm sorry!! I couldn't come up with anything. *pout*  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: You helped...you just don't think you did.  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Yes, you actually do things better when you're not thinking about it.  
  
Jessicakittydemon: *death glare at Kurayami Ryuu* And what is that suppose to mean?  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: It means you can do things better when you're not thinking about it.  
  
Jessicakittydemon: *growls*  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: Ok, enough. Anyway people, I hope you liked the first chappie. Read and Review!! Read and Review!!  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Oh, now you don't mind talking to the readers...  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: Uh...hehe... *steps back, bumps into Bakura*  
  
Bakura: You mean to tell me that you're fine talking to readers?  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: Uh...  
  
Bakura: So I said your disclaimer for nothing?  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: Well...  
  
Bakura: *looks at Kurayami Ryuu and Jessicakittydemon* I'll hold her, you tickle.  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Yippee!!  
  
Jessicakittydemon: Yay!! Tickle torture time!!  
  
Bulma_Wannabe: *runs screaming from the room, closely followed by ex best friends* 


End file.
